Broken Pieces
by Melody Anna Kamiya Tudor
Summary: Alucard as been giving a order to protect our beloved Police Girl Seras Victoria. While doing so the two become close and start to have feelings for each other but something is standing in there way. A&S. If you wish to flame DON'T READ!


I do not own Hellsing sad but true if I did Pip would be killed off and the whole story would have been better! Anways Pip is in this story and I'm sad T_T. BUT mark my words Alucard will have fun watching Pip die xD.

I'm dedicating this story to nlightnd I read their story Hear Me and I was listening to Maroon 5 Must Get Out and this story just started to pop in my head I needed it to get it out for my other story and so I've dedicating this story to nlightnd.

* * *

><p>Seras sighed she was walking to where she worked at a bar named Seventh Heaven. Her normal outfit was of a white tank top and a short black skirt with black combat boots with a ebow gloves that were black as the night itself. Walking into the bar she smiled and let out a luagh at who was aready at the bar waiting for her to start making her rounds for the people that came every night. She walked to the bar and sit her coat and bag down under it and started to get to work while looking up at the door to see a man walk in with a old Victorian suit tie with brown riding combat boots with a trench coat that was the weirdest red with redyellow glasses. The man walked over to the bar and sits right infront of where shes working and orders.

"How can I help you sir?" Seras asked him looking up into his eyes or at less where his glasses were.

"One bloody mary and a shot of vodka." Alucard asid to her and looked around the room. Seras got to work on it while feeling a weird draw to this person that she never had to anyone else. Alucard watch her make his drinks and wondered why his Master sent him to look out for this girl then he remembered.

"Alucard this girl is the last of her line her father is dying soon and he is a old friend, I would like you to keep a eye on Seras Victoria, if anything happens to her it will be your fault and you'll be sent down into that room again, side note she works a bar named Seventh Heaven not that far from here I take it you know where this is so I will not have to tell you where to go." Integra said to him looking up at him and watching his face.

"What do you mean shes the last of her blood line as in what type?" Alucard asked her he looked up at the painting of her father and then looked right into her blue eyes.

"Shes half gypsy from her mothers side and her father is a lawyer, Seras has a gift I would like to know more about her father doesn't know about this gift he plays her little mind lets her run her own life and never really has been in it since her mother died giving birth to her, her mothers family did take in Seras after she was born because her father couldn't stand looking at her knowing that his beloved wife died in child birth." Integra said to him while watching him all the more closely.

"What type of gift is this Master?" Alucard asked her looking right back at her.

"That is to be remaned unknow her grandmother never told me or my father, yes I knew Seras when she was younger before my father fell sick and all that, along the point Alucard I WANT nothing to happen to her do I make myself clear?" Integra asked him and looked out the window and pulling out a cigar and lighting it.

"Crystal my master, and one of thoes days them damn things are going to kill you." Alucard said to her while disppairing laughing. Alucard reappried into his room and taken his coat and hat off leaving his gloves vest shirt pants his boots and glasses on and then appried outside Hellsing gates and started to walk down to the bar that he had been to a few times along the time Integra had relessed him.

Walking into the bar he sees Seras Victoria standing behind the bar making drinks for everyone he laughs only to himself and walks over to the bar and starts to order his drink a bloody mary and a shot of vodka to chase it down.

Seras looked around it was getting close to her going on stage to sing her heart and soul out to the drunks and others in the room and she laughed softly only to herself and nodded to the other bartender and walked around to the back stage looking through her outfits she picked out a nice white button up top and a nice black and red jean pants with black boots and put her hair up a bit and did light smokey eye shadow and put on red lip stick and smiled to herself she knew the song she wanted to do. It was by Maroon 5 Must Get Out.

Walking back to where she needed to be when called out on stage she smiled to herself.

"Ladys and gentlmen I would Like to warmly welcome Seras Victoria out on stage tonight to sing to everyone the one song by Maroon 5 Must Get Out." Ivan said to the group that was listening or not really but they would when she started to sing. Walking out she smiled to the group and said into the mic.

"Good evening everyone I hope your having a good time and have a good rest of your night after the song is done and over with." Seras said to them and started to let the music take over herself. As the song started she started out with her heart.

_Must Get out_

_By Maroon 5_

_I've been the needle and the thread_

_Weaving figure eights and circles round your head_

_I try to laugh but cry instead_

_Patiently wait to hear the words you've never said_

_Fumbling through your dresser drawer forgot what I was looking for_

_Try to guide me in the right direction_

_Making use of all this time_

_Keeping everything inside_

_Close my eyes and listen to you cry_

The next part was the chorus and she started to put her feelings and soul into this one part and she had her eyes light up with joy and love giving everyone what was needed.

_I'm lifting you up_

_I'm letting you down_

_I'm dancing til dawn_

_I'm fooling around_

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

Looking into the people she smiled a great big smile and looked to the corner and felt a tug at her heart making her want to sing even more into the song giving into this feeling she started to let go and sing heart and soul as one.

_This is not goodbye she said_

_It is just time for me to rest my head_

_She does not walk she runs instead_

_Down these jagged streets and into my bed_

Pulled into the next part of the song she started off softly then built into it more giving more feeling and more of herself and started to dance a little with the soft music that gone with the song.

_When I was_

_Fumbling through your dresser drawer forgot what I was looking for_

_Try to guide me in the right direction_

_Making use of all this time_

_Keeping everything inside_

_Close my eyes and listen to you cry_

Closing her eyes for this part she started into the chorus and started to give her all once more she don't give into her thoughts only her voice, heart and soul did the talking she needed nothing more and nothing less.

_There's only so much I can do for you_

_After all of the things you put me through_

Going into this part she knew she had to say it two times and she put her whole heart and soul into it giving into everything that was there into herself to this song and she let her voice meet the words at each giving different meanings to each.

_I'm not giving up_

_I'm making your love_

_This city's made us crazy and we must get out_

Alucard watched as she did the song with everything she had. Being shocked was a understanment to him he was blown away by this girl and he had to protect her. He don't care what Integra wanted, he'd never fet so drawn to a human before not since Mina. Her long strawberry blond hair with hints of dirty blond in it. Alucard stood up and claped everyone started about five minutes after he did and some whooping and other loud sounds were followed.

Seras let a very beauitfull smile light her face up and she was about to leave the stage when someone asked something.

"Why don't you play other song for us Mis. Victoria." The person had asked her.

"I guess I could do that." Seras said into the mic and let out a small laugh. As the music started up for the next song they asked her to sing she closed her eyes and let the music flow there her vains. Opening her eyes she looked out into everyone and then the person with the red/yellowish color glasses catched her and held her in their hold while she started the song.

_Broken Pieces _

_Apocalyptica (Feat. Lacey Of Flyleaf)_

_Too late, this is not the answer_

_I need to packed it_

_I can't pull your heart together_

_With just my voice alone_

Closeing her eyes she look picked up more into the song giving some of her heart and mind into this one slowly at first.

_A thousand shards of glass _

_I came to meet you and _

_You cut the piece out of me _

_And as you ripped it all apart _

_That's when I turned to watch you _

_And as the light in you went dark _

_I saw you turn to shadow _

Thinking of her ex this song always made her sad yet understand that love wasn't always forever. Look at what happen to her father he promised her mother to love and protect their daughter but he was beraly in her life anymore.

_If you would salvage some part _

_Of you that once knew love _

_But I'm losing this _

_And I'm losing you _

She let this part of the song wash over her and don't allow it to break her voice at all she started to put her soul and heart along with her mind into the song giving it a little more.

_Oh, I've gotta turn and run _

_From faces that you never see _

_Oh, I've gotta save my blood _

_From all that you've broken _

_As I hold these pieces of me _

She moved her hand that wasn't on the mic she put it above her heart and started to put herself into it.

_It's too late now to stop the process _

_This was your choice, you let it in _

_This double life you lead _

_Is eating you up from within _

She remembered the way he used to beat her and tell her she was no good and that she'd never be what she wished and she had believed up till she started to fight back and started to tell him he was nothing but a little boy scared of girl that was stronger and more wise then she had been she told him it was over and to pack his things and leave.

_The thousand shards of glass _

_You pushed beneath my skin _

_And left me lying there to bleed _

She looked at the man that had catched her attion and she became more drawn to him the more of the song she gone on about she got off the stage and walked over to him and looked at him in the face and smiled while singing.

_And as you showed me your scars _

_I only held you closer _

_And as the light in you went dark _

_I saw you turning over _

She don't know what made her do this but she put her hand to his face and started to put more of herself into the song along with a few tears that feel. (Alucards point of view now) Alucard sits there dumbstruck as what to do and wonders what is going on in her mind so he takes a look and is out rage at what he sees. He sees Pip in her mind beating her telling her all the lies and breaking her spirit but then he sees her fight back. (back to Seras now)

_I wanted always to be there for you _

_And close to you _

_But I'm losing this _

_And I'm losing you _

She closed her eyes and allowed the song to wash over her once again while memories eat her alive yet make her so much stronger then she was then she lets a big smile and keeps singing.

_Oh, I've gotta turn and run _

_From faces that you never see _

_Oh, I've gotta save my blood _

_From all that you've broken _

_As I hold these pieces of me _

She opens her eyes and looks into this mans face and sees that her pieces are starting to heal and fix themselves once more but how she doesn't understand. She allows this next part to become more then what the rest of the song is and lets herself be free into this.

_The Broken Pieces _

_Pack up these pieces of me _

_The Broken Pieces _

_As I hold these pieces _

She walked back up to the stage and with her hand picked up the bottle of water that was sitting there waiting for her. She holds it to her chest and keeps singing using it as a image of what is on the inside.

_Maybe without me you'll return to _

_All the beauty I once knew _

_But if I stay I know _

_We will both be drowned by you holding onto me _

She opens the bottle and lets it out slowly and to show that the part of drowning would have been like she closes her eyes and lets her body, mind, soul and heart sing.

_Oh, I've gotta turn and run _

_From faces that you never see _

_Oh, I've gotta save my blood _

_From all that you've broken _

_As I hold these pieces of me _

What she doesn't know is that her blood is singing along with the rest of her when shes about to finish the last part of the song she feels like she can breathe again and looks out into the peoples faces with a smile pure of innocents never truly stolen yet could be broken pieces she feels like shes broke into the pieces.

_The Broken Pieces _

_As I hold these pieces of me _

_The Broken Pieces _

_As I hold these pieces of me_

She lets the last note hang in the air as she closes the bottle and turns and walks off stage as fast as she can before she drowns in her own memories she bumps into the man she had walked to out side.

"I'm so so sorry sir." Seras says to him while trying to move around him yet he catches her arm and pulls her back and looks into her face.

"Its fine, I was wondering why your so sad?" Alucard asked her and watched as she tried to move away again.

"I don't know what your talking about but if you will allow me to go change." Seras said to him and walked into the dressing room pulling out her work unform that she normaly wore to the bar.

Alucard stands outside the door and watchs a man come up to the door and laughs as he trys to get by him.

"Dude move I've gotta talk to da chick in that room." The man said to him and watched how Alucard looked down on him with his yellow/red glasses.

"I'm sorry but shes changing right now and wishs to be left along." Alucard said to him looking like he might rip the male infront of him from limb to limb.

The guy ends up pissing himself and making himself look stupid and runs away crying for his mommy.

* * *

><p>Let me know if I got Alucard into character I'm trying my hardest to keep him into his normal charcter while giving him a bit of a good guy bad guy kinda rep yet keeping his insane rep in place which is coming in the next chapter whenever it comes to mind. I know its more then one song but hey that song pop up at the last minute and kinda kicked my ass so it could be in the story. Thank you to the people that write the songs Maroon 5 and Apocalyptica (Feat. Lacey Of Flyleaf).<p>

Alucard pops up out of no where with his guns and points it at the readers. While Seras looks at him funny.

Seras: Master you shouldn't be doing that Sir Integra wouldn't allow it.

Alucard: Police Girl who is the master here me or you?

Seras: you are Master. **Sweetdrop**s

Melody: Alucard put the guns away before I give everyone a Alucard cuddle pillow.

Alucard: you wouldn't.

Melody: The hell I wouldn't I'd give them all one just to make you annoyed if you don't put ur guns away.

Alucard puts guns away and pouts.

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of Alucard's first meeting of Seras and the songs that whent along with the story. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING I'm just a poor little farm girl that writes to enjoy things.


End file.
